The present invention relates generally to fasteners for fastening two surfaces theretogether, and, more particularly, to a fastener for fastening a housing assembly theretogether.
Advancements in the field of radio electronics have permitted the introduction and commercialization of an ever-increasing array of radio communication apparatus. Advancements in electronic circuitry design have also permitted increased miniaturization of the electronic circuitry comprising such radio communication apparatus. As a result, an ever-increasing array of radio communication apparatus comprised of ever-smaller electronic circuitry has permitted the radio communication apparatus to be utilized more conveniently in an increased number of applications.
A radio transceiver, such as a radiotelephone utilized in a cellular, communication system, is one example of radio communication apparatus which has been miniaturized to be conveniently utilized in an increased number of applications. Additional efforts to miniaturize further the electronic circuitry of similar such radio transceivers, as well as other radio communication apparatus, are being made. Such further miniaturization of the radio transceivers will further increase the convenience of utilization of such apparatus, and will permit such apparatus to be utilized in further increased numbers of applications.
Pursuant to such efforts to miniaturize further the electronic circuitry of such radio transceivers (as well as other radio communication apparatus), size minimization of the electronic circuitry is a critical design goal during design of such circuitry.
Concomitant with the increased miniaturization of electronic circuitry is a corresponding reduction in the physical dimensions of the housings in which such electronic circuitry is housed as well as other mechanical structure associated therewith.
Initially, size reductions in the housings and associated mechanical structure was accomplished by simple, scale reduction of the dimensions of already-existing structures. However, beyond certain size reductions, such simple, scale reduction increasingly becomes impractical. Beyond a certain point, structural limitations of the materials comprising such structure cannot be reduced further without compromising the structural integrity thereof.
For instance, the housings of many such electronic devices are comprised of a thermoplastic material. The walls of such housings must be greater than minimal thicknesses to ensure the structural integrity of such walls, and the housings formed therefrom. Other housings and associated mechanical structures comprised of other materials suffer from similar, size-reduction limitations.
Many conventional, housing constructions are comprised of a front housing portion and a rear housing portion. In many instances, the electronic circuitry comprising the electronic device is disposed upon a circuit board (or several circuit boards) and the circuit board is mounted or otherwise affixed to the front housing portion of the conventional, housing construction. Once affixed in position, the rear housing portion is then placed beneath the circuit board and a fastener mechanism fastens the front and rear housing portions theretogether, thereby to enclose in supportive containment the circuit board within the housing construction. (The circuit board may, of course, alternately be first mounted to the rear housing portion, and then, once affixed, the housing portions may be affixed theretogether.)
The fastener mechanism by which the front and rear housing portions of the housing construction are fastened theretogether may be comprised of any of many various designs. Most simply, threaded shaft members may be utilized to affix the housing portions theretogether. Also, and particularly when the housing construction is formed of a thermoplastic material, the fastening mechanism may be formed integral with the abutting edge surfaces of the sidewalls of the respective housing portions.
Integrally-formed fastening mechanisms may be formed upon each of the housing portions in manners permitting fastening of the housing portions theretogether by merely positioning the housing portions against one another. Such fastening mechanisms permit housing constructions incorporating such to be self-fastening thereby.
However, due to the aforementioned size reduction in the housings of many electronic devices, existing fastening mechanisms for fastening portions of such housings theretogether cannot be utilized when the dimensions of housings are reduced beyond a certain level.
Additionally, many of such existing fastening mechanisms which are formed integral with the abutting edge surfaces of the sidewalls of the respective housing portions of such housing constructions are usually constructed to fasten permanently the housing portions theretogether. Once such fastening mechanisms fasten the housing portions theretogether, the housing portions may be separated only with significant difficulty, and, oftentimes, the housing portions are only separated by damaging the housing portions.
What is needed, therefore, is a fastener which may be utilized to fasten front and rear housing portions of a housing construction formed to be of reduced dimensions theretogether.
What is also needed is a fastener which releasably fastens housing portions of a housing assembly theretogether.